The Girl with Wings
Ever wake up and suddenly have wings? That's what happened to me when I was 13. Hello. I am Victoria Watts. And this is my journey. Chapter 1 There are some possibilities if you see monsters everywhere. One, you're plain crazy. Solution? Go to the doctor. Two, you're a demigod. Solution? Sorry, no cure for that. The best thing you can do is get some help at Camp Half-Blood. If you're reading this book, then you're a demigod. Otherwise it would've looked like an empty diary because of the mist. If you're reading this book, you are going risk your life every second, and you will never be far from danger. Think you can handle it? Go on and read this book. Think you can't? Don't continue. I beg you. Every word that you read makes your life even more in danger. The less you know, the better. My story began on Friday, the 14th of June, 2011. My birthday. I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm. I opened my eyes, and got up from my bed. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked in the mirror, and saw something strange. Behind my back was a pair of white wings. I washed my face again, and opened my eyes, hoping that it was just my imagination. But it was still there. I turned my head, and just then I could see it clearly. It grew out of my back and ripped my pink pajama. I touched it. Its feathers were very soft and clean, like that of a swan's. My first reaction? I screamed. My Dad ran into my room, his white office shirt half buttoned. He was wearing his black trousers and a sock on his left foot. My Dad was a pale, handsome caucasian man with blonde hair and blue eyes. His jaw hung open. "So she has claimed you," he said, studying my wing. "Claimed? What do you mean? Dad, did you hide something from me all this years?" He looked at me in the eye, and sat down on my bed. "Sit, sweetheart." he said gently. "13 years ago, I met a beautiful woman in Los Angeles. She had dark caramel hair and grey eyes. We fell in love and she had you. But she had to leave because.. She was a goddess." "Dad, you're joking right? This is not funny!" He looked deep into my eyes, and I know that he was serious. "A goddess? Like the one in Greek Mythology?" "Yes. Now go take a bath, and we'll talk about it later." I nodded and took a bath. I got changed and ran to my Dad. "So.. Who is she?" I asked him as we went down our mansion. "She was the goddess of victory, Nike. She named you after her Roman counterpart. I promised her to bring you somewhere safe when you're thirteen, which is today," he took my hand and we walked to his silver Mercedes-Benz. "Where are we going?" "A safe place for children like you," he replied, turning our car on. We hit the roads of New York in no time. I realized that we were heading to Montauk, but I stayed silent. There was an awkward silence in the car as we got closer to a strawberry field. There was a huge billboard that said, "DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICES PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES!" My Dad parked his car on the side of the road, and locked it. We walked to the border, and from afar I saw a huge entrance. On it was written "CAMP HALF-BLOOD". I noticed an enormous pine tree near the border, and curling around it was a dragon. It was beautiful, its scales glittering in the sun light. On a branch of the tree was a golden fleece. I kept walking into the camp, hand in hand with my Dad. We arrived at the border, and he kissed my cheek. "I can't go in. Go," he smiled, "You can meet me next autumn. See you, sweetheart." He walked to our car, and I smiled at him. When he drove off, I broke down. I started crying. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a man. He had a tanned skin and dark, well trimmed beard. He looked very ancient, very wise. He was wearing an orange shirt that I co uldn't read because my eyes were blurred of my tears. Just then, I realized what he was. A centaur. His lower part belonged to that of a white horse. His hooves were shiny and polished. "Come here, child. We have awaited you for quite a long time. Oh, how impolite of me. I am Chiron, the head of this camp," he said, bringing me to a beautiful golden cabin. Its roof was red, and I realized that it was made of rubies. Outside was a small golden fountain, and holding it was the statue of my mother, Nike. I recognized her from her wings that looked similar to mine. "Your things have been sent here a few days ago by your father," he said, leading me inside. My cabin looked very empty. There was a wooden bed in the corner. Next to it was a cupboard, with a picture of me and my Dad on it. I opened its gold frame and looked at the picture. Behind it was my Dad's handwriting. "Dear Victoria, I know this is very sudden. I'm sorry. I hope you'll have a great time there. In case you miss me, (which I'm sure you will feel), I have given you this picture of our holiday in California. Stay safe there, sweetheart! XXXXX, Dad." I smiled and put the picture back. "So, umm Chiron. What is this place?" "A place for demigods, half-man half-god," he explained patiently. "You will soon meet your fellows demigods. You are the first one in this cabin." I looked at my wings. "What will happen to my wings?" I asked, hoping that he knows a way to remove them. "It'll stay there. Nike herself will train you next week, but for this week you'll join normal practices," he said. I got really excited. I've always been the shy bookworm at school. I'm that girl that sits in the corner, gets straight A+, and gets slushied, but I was really good at sports that involved speed, or strength. My Dad was really rich, but I never told my friends. He got mad when I get slushied, but I told him not to do anything. I put my glasses on the cupboard. "So, what now Chiron?" "You'd better get changed. Here is a camp t-shirt and a pair of trousers. Good luck here," he smiled and went out of the room. I quickly got changed. I took a comb from the cupboard and brushed my blond hair. I took off my clothes and changed it to the ones Chiron gave me. I braided my hair as usual and wore my glasses. I wore my converse sneakers and opened the door. When I went outside, I saw some kids playing and growing strawberries. I was so taken away by the beautiful view when I suddenly hit onto something solid. "Watch it, punk!" I looked up and saw a huge, scary looking girl. She had brown hair and intimidating brown eyes. "S-sorry," I apologized, scared to death. " Hey, I've never seen you here. It's toilet dipping time, winged angel!" She lifted me upside down and I screamed. "Stop, Clarisse!" She put me back to my feet. "Annabeth! You're not fun at all!" I fixed my glasses and saw my hero. She was a teen with beautiful long blond hair. She had grey eyes, and she was wearing the very same outfit I was wearing. Clarisse left, looking disappointed. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena," she said, smiling. She put a hand forward. I awkwardly shook it. "I'm Victoria, daughter of Nike. Thanks a lot," "Ah, don't mind it. Clarisse is pretty close to me," she winked. "You'd better prepare your speech for later," she said. "Speech?" "Yeah, the speech for your formal introduction later when we're having dinner." "Oh no. I suck at making public speeches o.. or things like that. Oh my.. What should I say?" "I can help you with it," she offered. "Oh no no no.. I don't want to bother you." "It really is okay." she smiled. "Thanks, Annabeth." I smiled. "Let's go to my cabin," she took my hand and we went into a grey cabin. It had an owl carved on the doorway and beautiful silky white curtains on its windows. Inside it were some beds and some neatly stacked bookshelves. On the walls were maps and blueprints, and on a bed was a white mac. There were also some SMART boards. Annabeth led me to her bed. "So first, you have to make a short introduction." she said. We discussed about my speech, and suddenly I heard a conch horn blown. "Whoops, practice time." Annabeth led me outside. We had a running training, my favorite. We gathered in the gym, and everyone looked at me like I was a circus freak. "Gimme 20!" Hedge shouted. I ran as quick as I could and soon I was first."Whoa that was impressive! 20 rounds in 10 minutes!" Hedge jumped around looking at his stopwatch as soon as I finished. "You.. Did.. Awesome.. Back.. There.." Annabeth came to me, sweating and breathing heavily. I smiled. Soon it was dinner time. I sat down on an empty table. There was a set of dinnerware on it, and I sat down at the end of the table. "As you may have noticed, we have a new camper here, folks. Daughter of old winner. Bah she beats me all the time. Speak, Victoria!" Mr. D said on the microphone. I walked up front. "Uh.. H-hi.. N-nice weather we have here," there was an awkward silence. "SPEECH" Annabeth whispered. "Hi.. I'm Victoria Watts, daughter of Nike. I've just come here today. As you have noticed, I have wings. I don't really know how to use them yet. Please help me while I'm here. Thank you," There was an awkward silence, and then everyone applauded for me. I smiled and went back. "Good!" Annabeth told me. I smiled and wished for my food. "Strawberry juice and fettuccine please," My glass filled up and a hologram of fettuccine suddenly appeared on my table. It slowly turned solid. I enjoyed my dinner and went back to my cabin. On the way there I saw Annabeth. "Hey! Umm thanks Annabeth.. I couldn't have done it without you." "Ah, don't mind it. See you tomorrow! Have a good night sleep," she smiled. "Sweet dreams," I said, walking back to my cabin. My cabin was pretty far away, so I wanted to test if I could really fly. "Mom, a little help would be really helpful," I prayed. I concentrated, and I found out that those wings were as controllable as my hands. I ran and flapped them, and I started to fly. Everything looked beautiful from above. I flew around before going to my cabin. I got really excited. And yes, everything goes wrong when you're excited. I flew too quickly down and I uncontrollably landed on the grass and I hit the cabin wall right in my face. "Ouch.." I woke up, holding my cheek and went into my cabin. My knees were bruised and I took betadine from the aid kit hung on the wall. I took a bandage and wrapped my knees. As soon as I was sure they were okay, I went to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the soft pillow. Chapter 2 I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm, feeling dizzy and sleepy. I opened my eyes and grabbed my camp t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I walked to the bathroom and took a bath. The water was ice cold, and I shivered. I quickly finished and wore my clothes. I braided my hair and wore my glasses. I realized that I was almost late for breakfast. I decided to run. Just then, I heard a scream. "HELP! MY DOOR IS LOCKED!" it came from the bathroom. One door shook and the girl kept screaming. "Move back!" I kicked the door and it hung open. Inside was a girl around 2 years older than me. She was pale and had blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Her lips were pink, and she was absolutely beautiful. "Thanks! Oh gods, we're gonna be late!" "Don't mention it. Mom's goddess of strength anyways. Come on, I'll fly you there. Hold on," she wrapped her arm on my neck, and I started running. I took off and spread my wings, and soon we were flying. "Awesome! It's so cool up here! Oh, by the way! The name's Clare. I owe you a huge make over!" We finally arrived, and I landed quite smoothly. Noticed the word quite? I almost tripped after I landed in front of a rock. Luckily we didn't fall, and we ran straight to our tables. I sat down. "Cold vanilla milk and sandwich please," my food appeared straight away. I finished pretty quickly and went near the lake to have a small break. That's when I noticed a boy aroung 2 years older than me sitting nearby. His eyes were dark brown and so was his hair. He was wearing the camp t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Oh, hey. You're the girl with wings right?" he asked, looking at my wings. "I think it's pretty obvious," I laughed. "Hi, I'm James Skye, son of Zeus," he smiled. "Victoria Watts, daughter of Nike," I said, smiling back at him. There was an awkward silence. "So.. Umm.. Can you really fly?" he asked, touching my wing. "Umm yeah. You wanna see?" "Of course!" I ran to the lake and flapped my wings. I spread them, and soon I was flying. "Dude you're awesome!" he shouted at me. I started to land. And yes, landing is so not my thing. I flew uncontrollably and almost hit the ground. I closed my eyes. I braced for the worst, but it wasn't painful at all. I opened my eyes, and James was carrying me. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry.. Thank you so much!" he let me go. "Don't mention it," he smiled. From afar, the conch horn was blown. "Practice time. Let's go Vic!" he ran to the gym, but I was quicker. Soon, he was left behind. I arrived at the gym and looked back. James was there, walking now, and sweating. "Wow.. You're.. So... Quick.." he said, trying to catch his breath. "Mom's goddess of speed anyways," I laughed. That day, we had a war simulation, so Hedge led us to the fields. "Listen, girls and boys! You are gonna be divided to two teams. You will be paired up with an enemy, and the first one to fall loses. The team with the most people standing wins." he started reading out our pairs. "Victoria, you'll train with Clarisse." he said, ending the list. My jaw hung open. Clarisse? Like.. Seriously? I was in the blue team. Soon Hedge blew his whistle, and we started fighting. In front of me, was a 6 feet tall bully. Not a very good combination. She started to attack, her eyes focused to me. She swung her sword. I blocked, and lost my balance. Her hit was really powerful, and I was afraid. I regained my balance, but she was too quick. She swung her sword and I blocked it. Wrong choice. It was much more powerful than the first one, and it threw me and I landed on my bottom on the mud behind me. "That was for toilet dipping, punk!" she sneered. My mom was the goddess of victory, but I was obviously a loser. I sighed and got up. "Red team wins!" Hedge shouted, blowing his whistle. Turned out I wasn't the only one who fell, so it was pretty much a relief. Our punishment? We had to wear a board that said "KICK MY BUTT" taped on our shirts. And yes, I did get some butt kicks. I fell a few times. When I was near my cabin, Clarisse suddenly kicked me again. "Hey, watch it!" I got up. "I'm gonna spare you for being impolite this time, punk. You're lucky Annabeth likes you," she glared at me and left. "Hey, are you okay?" Standing there was James. "Yeah, if by okay you mean getting kicked in the butt," I said sarcastically. "Oh, hahaha.." He laughed. "James!" "Whoops, got to go. Brothers are looking for me. See you around!" He smiled and ran to his siblings. It was finally dinner time. I was starving, and so I quickly ran as soon as the conch horn was blown. I arrived first. "Hot milk and chicken cordon bleu, please." My food appeared, and I finished my food really quickly. Of course, I made an offering to mother after Annabeth told me about it. "Mother," I prayed, "I can't wait to see you." I smiled and threw ɑ chunk of my food to the fire. I finished quite quickly, and went back to my cabin. And sadly, no, I did not fly. I didn't want to risk hitting my head. I walked to my cabin and went to bed. I couldn't go to bed, so I decided to take a walk. I opened my door and took my jacket with me. I was sitting down, looking at the stars when I saw something shine brightly near the lake, and my curiosity took me there. And standing there, was Nike.